It's A Rumic World!
by MissFandomBear
Summary: What happens when a mysterious rock fell from space and the couples happen to come across it? A crazy adventure starts when they all meet up and try to find a way to go back to their own "worlds." (Urusei Yatsura x Ranma 1/2 x Inuyasha x Kyoukai No Rinne crossover)
1. Chapter 1 - The Mysterious Rock

*Hello guys! I am like so happy to post this and I think some people will like it :) Anyways, I was inspired to write this cause of pictures I've seen on Tumblr and I think it would be awesome if there was a crossover of Rumiko's Takahashi's greatest works. Okay so if you haven't seen or read Urusei Yatsura, Ranma ½, Inuyasha, or Kyoukai No Rinne then you'll be confused but that's ok I think you should check them out because they are all AWESOME! Okay on to the story Oh yeah please review I wanna know if you all like it :)*

(I don't own Urusei Yatsura, Ranma ½, Inuyasha, and Kyoukai No Rinne. They are all Rumiko Takahashi's)

Chapter 1 – A Mysterious Rock

"Ataru! Come on! Let's go home and sleep together!" Lum yelled as she flew in the air chasing after Ataru. As always, Ataru runs away from Lum.

Ataru ran a little faster. "Leave me alone, Lum!"

"It's getting dark. Let's go to bed!" Lum said.

"No! I'm not slee-" Ataru tripped over a strange looking rock.

Lum flew down and ran to Ataru. "Darling, are you okay?"

Ataru stood up and rubbed his head and looked at the rock he tripped on. "Hey, what's that?" He went over to pick up the rock. It was dark red.

Lum observed the rock. "It looks familiar. Let me see." When she touched the rock, a bright pink light appeared and the couple disappeared.

"Akane, please listen to me." Ranma walked behind Akane, who was walking fast. "It's not what you think."

Akane ignored him and walked a little faster.

"It was Shampoo! Not me!" Ranma yelled out.

Akane stopped as she saw a dark red rock. She walked over to it and picked it up.

Ranma managed to catch up to her. He looked over Akane's shoulder and saw the rock in her hands. "What you got there?"

"I don't know. It's a weird looking rock." Akane turned to face Ranma.

Ranma looked at it. "We should go show it to Cologne. Maybe she knows about it." Ranma touched it and a bright pink light glowed from the rock and the two disappeared.

"It's only for three days! Come on, Inuyasha! This is very important to me!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked at her. "We need to find Naraku. You know that Kagome."

"I do but I really need to take those exams!" Kagome continued.

"No Kagome!" Inuyasha turned and started to walk away.

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha face first slam to the ground. His forehead hit a rock. "Ow!"

Kagome saw that his head hit a rock. "Inuyasha! Are you okay!? I'm so sorry!"

Inuyasha rubbed his forehead then looked at the rock, a dark red one. "What is this?"

"Well, it's obviously a rock," Kagome said as she picked up the rock. "But it's an odd color. Are rocks supposed to be red?"

"Of course not, stupid! Now let me see that." Inuyasha touched the rock and the bright pink light shined from it and Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared.

Sakura walked toward the market to buy some groceries. _I think I should buy something for Rokudo-kun. He's still paying for his debt,_ she thought.

She continued to walk until she came upon a dark red rock. She stopped in front of it and picked it up. "I wonder why this rock has a strange color. I think I should ask Rokudo-kun what it is. It may be from the Spirit world," Sakura said to herself.

Sakura opened Rinne's door and saw him sitting on the floor looking bored. "Hello Rokudo-kun."

Rinne turned to Sakura. "Oh, hi Mamiya Sakura. What are you carrying there?" He looked at the rock that Sakura is holding.

"I came here to ask you about it. It's a rock that's a red color. I thought it might be from the Spirit world." Sakura walked toward Rinne to show him.

"Let me take a closer look." Once he touched it, a bright pink light came from the rock and they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2 - Urusei Yatsura World

_Hello! I'm so sorry for the wait. I was in summer school and I had to focus on that first but now it's done so I can finally update more! Thanks for reading btw. Okay here's chapter 2! :)_

_P.S From chapter 2-5, everyone will be in a different world so it's a chapter for each world._

Chapter 2 – Urusei Yatsura World

A bright pink light appeared from Ataru's room and when it disappeared Rinne and Sakura were seen standing there.

"Rokudo-kun, where are we?" Sakura asked as she looked around.

"I'm not sure," he said.

"Ataru! Come here! Dinner's ready!" Ataru's mother yelled from downstairs.

Sakura looked at Rinne. "Who's Ataru?"

Rinne just shrugged at her.

Ten came in the room, seconds later. "Ataru, your mom is calling you for dinner!"

"A ghost?" Sakura asked.

"No," Rinne said. "But it's not a devil or something."

Ten said, "I'm an alien!" He floated around them. "You're not Lum and Ataru. Who are you guys?"

_An alien?_ Sakura thought. "Listen. We don't know what happened to us. One minute we were at Rokudo-kun's place and the next minute we came here," she said.

Rinne thought for a moment. "Maybe it had something to do with that rock you found. When I touched it, a bright pink light appeared."

"Oh, was the rock, dark red?" Ten asked.

"Yes," Sakura said.

"Hmm. You must have found the Rock of Dimensions," Ten said.

"Rock of Dimensions?" Rinne asked.

Ten nodded. "Yes. It's a rock that transports people when they touch it. I've seen a lot in space and sometimes they go down on Earth."

"How come when I touched it, I didn't transport?" Sakura asked.

"That's because more than one person has to touch to active it," Ten answered.

"Do you know how we can get back?" Rinne asked.

Ten thought to himself for a long time. "Nope."

"Great. We're going to be stuck here for a long time!" Sakura said.

"Ataru! You're dinner is getting cold!" Ataru's mother walked in the room and saw Sakura and Rinne. "Um, who are you people? Where are Ataru and Lum?"

"I'm Mamiya Sakura and he is Rokudo Rinne." Sakura said.

"They're from another dimension!" Ten said.

Ataru's mother gave a fake laugh. "Right…I'll be downstairs."

"That was odd," Sakura said.

"Come to think of it, where are Ataru and Lum?" Ten asked.

"Excuse me, who are Ataru and Lum?" Sakura asked.

"Oh well Lum is my cousin and Ataru is her stupid husband," Ten said.

Sakura nodded then looked at Rinne who was quiet for quite some time. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to think how we can get back home but so far I have no ideas," Rinne said.

"What about if we go though the Spirit world?" Sakura asked.

Rinne sighed. "I can't, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," Sakura said. She looked around. "What are we going to do? I mean, are we stuck here forever?"

"You ask too many questions," Ten said. "I got it. Tomorrow, I'll go ask my uncle if he knows how to get you guys back home."

"Why tomorrow? Why not right now?" Rinne asked.

Ten yawned. "I'm too tired." He floated toward the side of the room and grabbed a sleeping mat and dragged it to the center. He saw that Rinne and Sakura were looking at him. "What? I'm a small boy who needs sleep and its dark out."

"What about us?" Sakura and Rinne said at the same time.

Ten covered his body with a blanket. "There's another mat over there. It's bigger for two people." Ten yawned again. "Okay, good night!" And the little alien fell fast asleep.

Rinne and Sakura looked at each other. "Um, Sakura," Rinne started. "I could sleep on the floor and you can have the mat."

"No, it's okay." Sakura walked over to the mat and unrolled it next to Ten's mat. "We could just sleep next to each other. I mean we're not going to do anything, right?"

Rinne gulped. "Um, okay then."

They both climbed under the blanket, feeling a bit awkward. Sakura faced Ten and Rinne faced the back of Sakura's head. He felt a little sad that she didn't want to face him but he knew the awkwardness would grow even more.

_I never slept next to a boy before, _Sakura thought. She then felt her cheeks heat up. _I'm kind of glad that I'm not facing Rokudo-kun. What if he sees me like this?_

"Good night, Mamiya Sakura," Rinne said.

"Good night, Rokudo-kun." Sakura soon drifted off to sleep and so did Rinne.

The next morning, Ten woke up first and saw how Sakura and Rinne were sleeping. Their foreheads were touching each other and their hands almost touched.

Ten thought it would be fun to wake them up. So he floated over them and cupped his hands. "Good morning, you adorable couple!"

Sakura and Rinne woke up and realized what position they are in. They quickly got up and looked away from each other. Ten giggled.

"Okay, okay. Now please go talk to your uncle," Rinne said.

Ten looked at him, confused. Then he remembered. "Oh yes! Okay come follow me!" Ten soon flew out of the room.

Sakura and Rinne exchanged looks then ran out the room, following Ten. They ran by Ataru's mother and Rinne yelled out, "Thanks for letting us stay!"

Ten was flying up in the sky and a spaceship appeared when Sakura and Rinne went outside. They watched him go into the spaceship.

"I guess we have to wait," Sakura said.

Silence was in the air until Rinne broke it. "Listen, Sakura, about last night . . ."

Sakura turned to face him and was about to say something when Ten came. _That was fast_, she thought.

"Sakura! Rinne! I know how you can get back home!" Ten yelled as he floated toward them. He was carrying a dark red rock.

"We have to use that again?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. My uncle said that if you two touch the rock again, it might take you back to your dimension!" Ten passed the rock to Sakura.

"Wait. Did you say 'might'?" Sakura eyes were widening.

"Well, the rocks can take you anywhere," Ten said.

Rinne faced Sakura, who was already looking at him. Her eyes filled with worry. "Sakura, we have to do this. We might get home."

Sakura thought. She really wanted to go home but what if she goes somewhere else? Then how will they find another red rock and get back home?

"Okay, let's do this," Sakura said. It was worth the risk. What if they _do_ go back home?

"Aw! I'm going to miss you guys! To be honest, you were better than Ataru and Lum. They are always fighting! I hope they come back soon though. They never came home last night," Ten said.

Sakura smiled. "I hope they do. We're going to miss you too! Take care."

"And thanks for your help," Rinne added.

"Bye!" Ten waved.

Sakura and Rinne both waved and Rinne touched the rock. The bright pink light appeared once again and they disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ranma One-Half World

Chapter 3 – Ranma ½ World

"I wonder where Akane and Ranma are. It's already dinner time," Kasumi said as she sat down at the dinner table. "I hope they come back soon."

"They might have left Tokyo and eloped!" Genma joked.

A river of tears fell from Soun's eyes. "My Akane and your Ranma are finally getting together!"

Nabiki laughed and sarcastically said, "Yeah sure."

"Let's wait a couple more minutes." As soon as Kasumi finished her sentence, a pink light appeared from their backyard.

The four at the dinner table turned their way to the backyard and they saw Ataru and Lum standing there.

Lum looked around. "Where are we?"

"I guess we have some guests here." Kasumi stood up and walked toward the kitchen.

Ataru saw Nabiki and ran to her. "Hey, what's your name? What's your mail address?"

"Darling! We're in a strange place and all you could do is flirt!?" Lum yelled as she floated over Ataru and Nabiki.

Nabiki pushed Ataru away. "Sorry. Not interested." Then she looked up and saw Lum. "Y-you're floating!"

"I know. I'm an alien!" Lum said.

"An alien?" Nabiki whispered. "And I thought the only weird thing was Ranma and Mr. Saotome."

Kasumi came out of the kitchen with a tray of dumplings. She placed it on the table and noticed all the food was gone. "Who ate all the food?" Her head turned to Soun and Genma who was rubbing their stomach.

"Sorry. We ate it all while they were shouting at each other," Genma said.

"You are no help at all! We need to get back home!" Lum shouted at Ataru, who was trying to hug Nabiki.

"And stop trying to grope me!" Nabiki yelled as she kept pushing Ataru away.

"Come on, just a little hug!" Ataru then saw Kasumi and went to her.

"Um, hello," she said. "There are dumplings on the table you two."

Ataru got one and took a bite. "Wow, these are amazing!"

"Thank you. Um, anyways, who are you and where did you come from?" Kasumi asked.

Lum floated down in front of Kasumi and next to Ataru. "I'm Lum and this is my husband, Ataru."

"Husband? He's married to an alien?" Nabiki asked.

"No I'm not!" Ataru said.

"We were in Tokyo and then we came here," Lum said. Then she thought for a moment.

Kasumi got confused. "But this is Tokyo."

"What? We're still in Tokyo?" Ataru asked. Kasumi nodded.

"Ah! I remember now! It was that red rock!" Lum said.

Ataru turned to Lum. "The one that I tripped on?"

"Yes. I've seen those rocks before in space. They are called the 'Rock of Dimensions'."

"'Rock of Dimensions'?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes," Lum said. "If two or more people touch the rock at the same time, they transport to another dimension. They always fall from space like meteoroids but it doesn't show any light when it falls."

"Wait, so you guys came from another dimension yet you live in Tokyo and this is Tokyo," Kasumi said. She was still confused.

Lum nodded. "This must be a different year."

"Hello guys! I'm back!"

Everyone except Lum and Ataru groan.

"What?" Lum asked.

A few seconds later, Happosai appeared with his mask on. Plus he was carrying a bag. He saw Lum and went after her.

Lum scream. "Get off of me!" She shocked him with her electric shocks and floated up.

Happosai fell on the floor and "faked" cried. "Why would you hurt a poor old man?"

Lum then felt bad. "Aw I'm sorry." She went to hug him but Ataru stopped him.

"No Lum. I already know what he's going to do. He's going to grope you," Ataru.

"Says the person who tried to _grope_ me," Nabiki said.

"Okay guys. We need to get back home and I know a way," Lum said.

Ataru lit up. "You do? But I want to stay here," he looked at Nabiki. "I like it here."

Happosai joined in. "You should stay here." Then he looked around. "Where are Akane and Ranma?"

"They never came back home. I'm really worried," Kasumi said.

"Guys, we are getting off topic. Now how do we get rid of this guy?" Nabiki pointed at Ataru.

"We need to get another rock but it might take us somewhere else. We only have a 1% chance of getting back home," Lum said. "Plus, I don't know where to get a rock."

"Can't you go to space and get one?" Ataru asked.

Lum sighed. "That would be a little difficult because I don't have my spaceship!"

"But aren't you an alien? You could fly up there and get one," Nabiki said.

"Traveling by spaceship is faster than traveling by flying," Lum explained.

The room went silent as everyone was thinking. Genma and Soun were playing their usual Shogi game.

Kasumi broke the silence. "Doesn't Grandmother Cologne collect or have rare items?"

Happosai nodded. "We can go ask her if she has one or knows where we can find one."

"They're in space!" Lum reminded him.

"Yes," Happosai continued, "but more can fall from space and she might know where they are."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, tomorrow we can go to the Cat Café and ask Cologne," Happosai said.

"Tomorrow?!" Lum and Nabiki said at the same time.

"Yes, it is getting late," Kasumi added. "We don't have another bedroom but-"

"The beautiful alien can sleep in my room!" Happosai interrupted.

"No! I want to sleep with Darling!" Lum grabbed on Ataru.

Then Ataru joined in. "I want to be with her!" He pointed at Nabiki.

"No! You pervert!" Nabiki shouted.

All four started shouting at each other. During that, Kasumi cleaned up the table and Genma and Soun finished up the game.

Kasumi came out the kitchen and walked over to Genma. "Excuse me, Mr. Saotome."

Genma turned his attention to her. "Yes Kasumi. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you stay in Grandfather Happosai's room tonight," Kasumi said.

"What?" he asked. "But why?"

Kasumi turned to the four, who were still shouting at each other and turned back to Genma. "Well, our guest should sleep in your room tonight since it's bigger and Ranma hasn't come back yet."

Genma sighed. He couldn't say no to Kasumi. After all, she did cook for him every day. So he said, "Yes."

"Thank you!" she said. She walked over to the four. "Great news, everyone!"

Everyone stopped shouting and turned their attention to her.

"Mr. Saotome agreed to stay in Grandfather Happosai's room and Lum and Ataru can sleep in his room since its big enough for both of you. Nabiki, you can stay in your room alone," Kasumi said.

Lum and Nabiki cheered. Ataru and Happosai said, "what?!"

"Darling! We get to sleep together at last!" Lum hugged Ataru, ignoring his "nos."

Nabiki escaped to her room as fast as she can.

Happosai started ranting about Genma staying in his room but Genma and Soun grabbed him and dragged him into the room.

Kasumi showed Ataru and Lum their room. "This is your room. Good night." Then she left.

Ataru sat down on a mat and cross his arms.

Lum went to him. "Let's go to sleep. We had a long day."

The two went to sleep, waiting for the sun to come the next day.

The next day, Kasumi woke up early as usual and started to make breakfast. Lum woke up after and laugh at Ataru, snoring. She quietly floated out of the room and into the diner room. She saw someone in the kitchen and floated in. She saw Kasumi.

Kasumi turned around and saw Lum. "Good morning, Lum. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Good morning to you. Do you always do the cooking?" Lum asked.

"And the cleaning," Kasumi added.

"Wow! You're such a great housewife," Lum said. "Where is your husband?"

Kasumi cut some leeks. "I don't have one. I only cook and clean for my family." She smiled.

"What? But you would make a perfect bride. I wish I could cook like you. I would really like to cook for my husband." Lum thought of Ataru, the pervert who keeps flirting with girls and never really pay attention to her.

Kasumi thought for a moment. "How about I teach you something and you can serve it to him."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Lum said, excitedly.

Kasumi started to show Lum how to make a delicious dish for Ataru.

The family woke up and went to the dinner table and breakfast was ready.

Ataru later woke up and walked into the diner room. He yawned and sat at the table. He's spot was empty. "Hey, where's my breakfast?"

Kasumi smiled. She turned and said, "Lum! Ataru is here!"

Everyone got confused until Lum came out the kitchen, wearing an apron and carrying a dish. She floated over to Ataru and placed the dish in front of him.

"Huh, what's this?" Ataru asked.

"It's Natto Gohan!" Lum said, being proud of her work. "I made it with Kasumi's help."

Ataru smiled and ate the food. "Thank you, Lum!"

Everyone soon finished their meal. Genma and Soun started playing Shogi, Nabiki went to her room, and Kasumi started cleaning up. Happosai offered to take Lum and Ataru to take them to the Cat Café.

"Fine since we don't know where it is but no funny things," Lum said.

Lum thanked Kasumi for the stay and went outside with Ataru and Happosai.

The three walked through the neighborhood.

_This place kind of looks like my neighborhood_, Ataru thought.

They finally made it to the Cat Café.

"Hello Happosai. Who are your friends?" Cologne asked at the counter.

Shampoo ran next to Cologne. "Ranma here?"

Ataru turned his attention to Shampoo and ran to her and hugged her. Shampoo got mad and punched him. "You no Ranma! I have fiancée already."

"Darling!" Lum said. Then she shot her electric lightning at him.

All three started to shout at each other. Happosai and Cologne sighed.

"So, what brought you hear today? You want ramen?" Cologne asked.

"No. Those people are Ataru and Lum. They came from another dimension and are here to ask if you have a rock," Happosai said.

Cologne thought. "I have seen a rock. I took it in to see it. It had a strange color." Cologne walked in the back of the room to find it.

All three were still fighting until Happosai stopped them. "Cologne is going to get the rock!"

Cologne came back with a red rock in her hands. "Is this it?"

"Yes!" Lum nodded.

Cologne past it to Lum. "What is it for anyway?"

"It's to transport to places. Come on, darling!" Lum grabbed Ataru.

_Please take us to a place filled with pretty women_, Ataru thought and he touched the rock. The pink light appeared and the two disappeared.

The costumers started in confusion. Mousse came in with a bag of groceries. "What did I miss?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Inuyasha World

_***Hello! Finally put up a chapter! Sorry I took sooo long and I hope this makes up for it. I'm already writing chapter 5 and 6. I can't for you guys to read chapter 6 for some reason haha! Okay, enjoy!***_

Chapter 4 – Inuyasha World

Shippo sat at the edge of the well. "Looks like Kagome went back to her world and I think Inuyasha went with her."

A pink light appeared from the well and Shippo fell from the edge. "Wh-what's going on? Who's there? Kagome? Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Where are we!?"

"How should I know?"

Shippo freaked out a little. He has never heard those voices before.

Two people climbed out the well. Shippo screamed and ran to hide in the bushes.

Miroku and Sango rush over to Shippo when they heard him, instead they see Ranma and Akane. Both couples stared at each other in confusion. Then Miroku walked up to Akane and grabbed her hands into his own and said,

"Will you bear my child?"

Sango got furious and threw her giant boomerang at him. He managed to duck but Akane and Ranma kicked him far away.

"The nerve of that guy. He's always flirting with women," Sango said. She turned toward Akane and Ranma. "I'm sorry. Are you from Kagome's time?"

"Kagome's time?" Akane asked. "Who's Kagome? We're from Tokyo."

"How did we end up in this forest?" Ranma looked around.

Shippo walked out the bushes, slowly. "Are they good people?"

Akane saw Shippo and ran to him. "Aw! You are so cute!" Akane grabbed him and gave him a big hug.

Sango giggled. "I'm pretty sure they're good."

Miroku came back. Akane dropped Shippo as soon she saw him. "Hey you! Don't ask me questions like that again!"

Miroku waved his hands in front of her. "I'm sorry. My true love is my Sango."

"No I'm not!" Sango yelled.

Shippo walked over to Akane and Ranma. "They are like that most of the time but you should see Inuyasha and Kagome. They are the worst."

_They kind of remind me of Ranma and me. We sometimes fight_, Akane thought. She looked at Ranma and smiled.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Ranma asked then looked away from her. "Sometimes, you can be weird," he muttered.

That changed Akane's mood a little but she tried to shrug it off.

"Anyways," Miroku said. "Where did you come from?"

"Well, Ranma and I was walking home and I found this strange rock and we just transported here," Akane said.

Miroku thought for a minute. Then he asked, "Was this rock red?"

Akane nodded.

"Ah. You must have found the 'Rock of Dimensions'. I thought it was a made up story but I guess it is real. I heard it comes from above the heavens and fall down onto Earth," Miroku said.

"What!? How come when I held it, I didn't transport but when Ranma touched it we transported?" Akane asked.

"The touch of two or more people triggers it," Miroku replied.

Akane paced back and forth. "What are we going to do? What if Kasumi and the others are worried? Are we stuck here forever?"

Ranma grabbed Akane's shoulders. "Calm down, Akane. We will go back home."

"There is a way back," the monk said. Everyone turned their attention to him. "But it might work."

"'Might' doesn't work for me," Akane said.

Miroku sighed. "Well the rock could take you anywhere as I had been told."

"Well, where can we get this rock?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma," Akane said.

"It's scattered all over the place. It will take some time for find even one," Miroku said.

Shippo yawned. "Can we find them tomorrow? I'm getting sleepy."

"It is getting late," Sango said. "You could stay with us."

The three walked ahead toward the village and Ranma and Akane followed them.

They all finally made it to the village. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo entered Kaede's hut.

"Well hello Miroku, Sango, Shippo." She then saw Ranma and Akane. "And who might this be?"

"I'm Tendo Akane," Akane said then turned to Ranma, "and this is Saotome Ranma."

Kaede smiled. "Ah. Are you from Kagome's time?"

Sango came in. "No. They came from another dimension from this strange rock they found. We were wondering if they could stay with us for the night."

The old priestess nodded. "Of course."

Everyone started to get ready to go to sleep. Ranma and Akane lied down next to each other. Then soon they all drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Kaede woke up first then started making breakfast for everyone. Minutes later, everyone woke up to the smell of soup.

They all said their 'good mornings', ate their breakfast, and quietly walked outside.

"Okay. Where did you guys end up at?" Miroku asked.

"Um . . . we came out of a well," Akane said.

"Then maybe we should check around the well!" Shippo exclaimed.

Everyone nodded. "Okay then. Let's search around," Sango said.

After about 3 hours, the group gave up.

"We're never going to find one!" Akane said. "We search everywhere!"

Ranma has been looking at the well for quite some time. Akane noticed this. "Ranma, what's wrong?"

"We did check everywhere right?" Ranma asked. Everyone nodded. "But we never really check _inside_ the well, did we?"

Everyone's heads turned toward the well. They all ran and put their faces in the well.

There it was.

A red rock.

The _Rock of Dimensions._

"Hm. It must have traveled with us, I guess." Akane said.

Ranma dived into the well and grabbed the rock. "We are so lucky to find this," he called out. He quickly climbed out the well. "I hope we get back home."

"The rock can take you anywhere," Miroku said.

Akane gave a small nod. "I know but let's pray that its home."

"Nice meeting you all," Ranma said.

"Same to you." Sango smiled.

Akane touched the rock. The pink light appeared and they were gone.


End file.
